


Shopping While Smitten

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Making Out in a Changing Room, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami reluctantly goes clothes-shopping with Kise, but his reluctance turns to something else when he gets Kise alone in one of the changing rooms. The only problem: he hadn't counted on running into Midorima and Takao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping While Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [nami ](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com/)on tumblr who gave me her headcanon and asked me to run with it.

Kagami opened his eyes to a golden gaze and a dazzling smile.

 

“Wake up, Kagamicchi. You promised to go clothes shopping with me today, remember?”

 

Groaning, he rolled over, pulling the covers over his head.

 

“I’m still asleep.”

 

Kise jerked the blanket and sheet away and bounced on the bed. “C’mon, it’s already ten o’clock. I wanted to get to the store early, before it’s too crowded. I don’t want to be recognized.”

 

Kagami groped around for the covers and yanked them back up. “It must be a tragedy, shopping while being popular,” he said drily, fully awake now whether he wanted to be or not. “Why don’t you just buy your clothes online?”

 

Once again his sheet and blanket were hauled away, Kise kicking them completely off the bed for good measure.

 

“I can’t buy clothes on the internet,” Kise sounded aghast at the very thought. “The best part of buying clothes is trying them on. That’s what makes it fun.”

 

Flipping to his stomach, Kagami buried his face in the pillow. “Oh yeah, as much fun as a rectal exam,” he mumbled, voice somewhat muffled.

 

The other man heard him. Climbing on top of Kagami, Kise straddled him, jean-clad butt resting against Kagami’s naked ass.

 

He leaned over, lining his chest to Kagami’s back, and whispered seductively into Kagami’s ear, “If that’s what you want, we can do that when we get back from shopping.”

 

Rearing back, Kagami knocked Kise off and then tackled his teasing ass to the bed, morning wood morphing into a full-fledged erection thanks to the beautiful blond smiling impishly up at him.

 

“You’re such a smart ass,” he growled, shoving his face into Kise’s neck. The long strands of that silky hair tickled his nose. “All of those screaming fangirls of yours would cry if they knew just how much of a giant tease you are.”

 

Kise’s long, muscled legs came up, scissoring around Kagami’s waist. “I think they would be more likely to cry if they knew I was riding the Kagami salami to happy town.”

 

Freezing, Kagami’s mouth fell open and his face flushed, and then he groaned, nipping Kise’s neck in punishment. “Oh my god that was worse than one of Izuki-senpai’s puns. Now _I’m_ the one that’s gonna cry.” He lifted his head and tweaked Kise’s nose. “Seriously, I can’t believe you said that. Remind me again why I’m dating you.”

 

Giggling, Kise grabbed Kagami’s hand and brought it to his mouth. “Because I’m pretty,” he murmured against the bigger man’s fingers, playfully batting his eyelashes.

 

“Yeah, there’s that.” The corner of Kagami’s mouth kicked up.

 

“And I’m good at basketball, and,” his pink tongue flicked out to lick Kagami’s fingers, “other things.”

 

Kagami’s dark red gaze dropped to Kise’s mouth. “Yeah, that, too,” he agreed hoarsely, pulling his hand away and moving in to take that sexy, sassy mouth in a kiss.

 

Kise stopped him by agilely reversing their positions, leaving him grinning down at Kagami. “Oh no, none of that now,” he waved his finger in Kagami’s face. “If I let you kiss me it will turn into other things and then we’ll never go anywhere.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?” The question was followed by Kagami’s hand dipping under the back of Kise’s striped sweater, tracing the base of his spine.

 

“You don’t play fair.” Kise pouted and shooed Kagami's hand away. Even sulking he was gorgeous. “But, my favorite shop is having a sale today and I’m not going to miss it. I could always call always call Kasamatsu-senpai and see if he will go if you would rather just stay in bed all day.”

 

As a threat, it was a good one, and by the sly expression on Kise’s face he had done it on purpose. Kagami had never hid his dislike of how close Kise and that violent senpai of his seemed to be.

 

Eyes narrowing, Kagami reached down and smacked Kise on the ass. “Don’t even think about it. I won’t cook dinner for you anymore if you do.”

 

His threat was just as good. Kise had become quite addicted to Kagami’s cooking, and they both knew it.

 

“Nooo,” Kise cried, leaning down to pepper Kagami’s face with kisses, though he deliberately avoided the other’s mouth. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t really going to call senpai.”

 

Kagami accepted the apologetic kisses and gave in. “Alright, fine. I’ll go with you.”

 

Tumbling Kise off of him, he rose from the bed, scratching his belly as he walked toward the bathroom, uncaring of his nakedness. Kise shamelessly watched him, enjoying the play of muscles along that big body with each step Kagami took.

 

“I’m gonna take a shower first,” Kagami called back over his shoulder. “I can’t go out like this.” A finger pointed down to his erection. “Unless you want to help?” He cocked an eyebrow at Kise. When it came to sex, Kagami could be at turns bashful and aggressive, a paradox that Kise found adorably exciting.

 

Mouth parting, he half rose off the bed before he realized what he was doing. He shook his head back and forth to clear it of dirty thoughts.

 

“You’re so bad, Kagamicchi. Just for that, I’m going to make you shop for shoes with me, too.”

 

Knowing he’d just dug his own grave, Kagami groaned again, but padded into the bathroom anyway to take his shower, thinking this was going to be one of the most trying days of his life.

 

Turns out, it was actually not that bad, mostly because he and Kise ended up getting frisky in a changing room at the clothing store. Though the beginning and the end of the trip left something to be desired.

 

Wearing those ridiculous glasses he always used to disguise himself when he went out, Kise led Kagami to a small, eclectic boutique not far from Kaijō.

 

They stopped at a street cart for breakfast first, because Kagami had to eat or there would be no dealing with him (according to Kise). Mouth full of chewy goodness, Kagami glanced around while Kise told the vendor what he wanted and promptly almost choked to death as a familiar bespectacled grump walked into view.

 

He knew the exact moment Midorima saw him because the same look of annoyance he must have been wearing crossed the other man’s face. Swallowing down the pastry that had almost killed him, he edged over in front of Kise, trying to hide him. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed to be dating Kise, but those Generation of Miracles bastards were as bad as a group of gossiping old women. Once one of them knew something, it spread through their grapevine like news of a sale at the local shopping mart. He didn’t need the hassle.

 

Midorima turned away, making Kagami think he was in the clear, but it was a foolish hope. Takao, Midorima’s ever present shadow, popped up on the other side of the taller man, took one look at Kagami and a mischievous smile bloomed across his face.

 

“Hey, Seirin’s Kagami!” He waved eagerly and practically dragged a loudly bitching Midorima over. “Whatcha’ doing out here so early in the morning?”

 

“Eating,” Kagami replied shortly, wanting them to go the hell away before they spotted Kise.

 

“Ohhh, that looks yummy,” Takao enthused, and in the next breath, “Shin-chan and I are out trying to find his lucky item for today, an animal print shirt. Isn’t that awesome?”

 

“I didn’t ask what you were doing here,” Kagami said irritably at the same time Midorima grouched, “Shut up, Takao, you don’t need to tell him all of that.”

 

The two taller men glared at each other, while Takao just giggled. Of course, Kise chose that exact moment to enter the picture.

 

“Waah, Kagamicchi, they had one with cherry filling. Do you want to taste?” he cheerfully asked, not noticing their company until he was standing beside Kagami. When he recognized his old teammate, his eyes widened. “Midorimacchi?”

 

“Kise,” Midorima acknowledged curtly.

 

“I’m here, too!” Takao announced happily. “So, you and Kagami are hanging out today, huh?”

 

Kise switched his pastry to his other hand and grabbed Kagami’s arm, locking his elbow with the other man’s. “We’re not just hanging out, it’s a date!”

 

Midorima looked stunned, Kagami’s cheeks turned three different shades of red, Kise had a smug expression on his face and Takao watched the whole thing with avid, voyeuristic interest.

 

Pushing up his glasses, Midorima harrumphed. “Hmpf, you aren’t funny, Kise.”

 

“I’m not joking,” the blond countered with smiling sincerity. “Tell them, Kagamicchi,” he turned to Kagami.

 

Put on the spot, Kagami frantically looked around for some kind of escape, but there wasn’t one.

 

Shoulders slumping, he avoided everyone’s eyes and gave a half-hearted nod, followed by a scowl. “And you better not tell those other bastards about this or I’ll kill you. C’mon, Kise,” he addressed the man hanging on his arm, “time to go.”

 

“But I wasn’t through talking to Midorimacchi,” Kise complained.

 

“Yes you were,” Kagami grunted and pulled Kise to the other side of the street.

 

The two Shūtoku players watched them go.

 

“So, you’re totally going to tell the other Generation of Miracles, aren’t you?” Takao asked.

 

Midorima pushed his glasses up again. “Of course.”

 

That response made Takao burst into laughter. “That’s my, Shin-chan.”

 

Meanwhile, Kagami was grousing, “That damn Midorima, he’s going to tell them, I know it.”

 

Kise had to walk fast to keep up with the brusque pace the bigger man had set. “So what? It’s fine if he does. They will all find out eventually anyway.”

 

“Because I like my balls where they are," Kagami reflexively glanced down at his groin as if to assure himself it was still safe and sound. "Akashi tried to stab me last time just for joining your little circle, if he knew I was actually banging one of you my very manhood would be in danger.”

 

A laugh bubbled up from Kise’s lips. “Akashicchi isn’t that scary.” He thought for a moment. “Well, maybe he’s a _little_ scary, but don’t worry I will protect little Kagamicchi.”

 

“How?” Kagami glanced over at him.

 

Spreading his fingers, Kise held his hands up. “With this. No one can touch little Kagamicchi if I’m already holding it.”

 

“I’d rather you use your ass to protect me.” The words slipped from Kagami’s mouth, startling both of them. A second later, his cheeks were so hot you could cook an egg on them.

 

“Aww, you’re blushing. So cuuuute,” Kise twittered. Looking quickly around to see if anyone was near, he leaned over and brushed his lips over Kagami’s.

 

Flushing harder, Kagami lightly pushed him away. “Don’t do that in public, retard. Someone might see.”

 

Kise just shrugged. “So what?”

 

“So what would those fans of your say if they saw you kissing another man?”

 

“They’d probably want to take pictures. Girls these days are into that kind of thing, didn’t you know?”

 

“Really?”

 

Lips twitching, Kise nodded. “Yup.”

 

Shaking his own head at the weird predilections of teenage girls, Kagami sighed. “Whatever. Where’s this shop of yours at? We haven’t even started shopping and I’m already exhausted. I can’t believe we ran into Midorima of all people.”

 

A slim finger pointed at a store two buildings down. “There it is.”

 

The store was an explosion of pink and purple, with hearts and flowers on the bright neon sign and decorating the windows.

 

“Oh hell no,” Kagami dug his heels in. “I am not going in there.”

 

He went in, after much cajoling, crying and seducing on Kise’s part. 

 

It wasn’t so bad inside. The girl’s side was a pink nightmare but the guy’s section was mostly normal. Shoving his pockets in his pants, he followed Kise as the blond searched through the racks, wondering when a dazzling smile and golden eyes had turned his world so upside down he’d willingly walked into a store named _The Body Magnet_. Though it was embarrassing to admit, he really was head over heels in love with Kise. Smitten Kagami thought he'd heard it called. Yeah, that was it. He was smitten.

 

“Hey, Kagamicchi, what do you think about this?” Kise held up a lime green, satin shirt, grabbing his full attention.

 

Kagami shuddered. “I think you just broke my eyes.”

 

Chuckling, Kise put it back and grabbed an electric blue button up. “This one?”

 

“Why do you care what I think? Just get what you like.”

 

Kise’s bottom lip stuck out. “Because I want to look good for you, of course. People always want to look good for their lovers.”

 

“You always look good, no matter what you are wearing,” Kagami replied without thinking, and was discomfited when Kise actually flushed. “Why are you blushing, idiot?” he mumbled crankily. “You’re making me embarrassed, too. You know you’re gorgeous.”

 

“But hearing Kagamicchi say it is different somehow,” Kise hid his face in the shirt he was holding.

 

There were only a couple of other people in the store, Kise had been right about coming early to avoid a crowd, but the few who were there gave the couple curious looks. Grimacing at the attention, Kagami tugged Kise over to another rack, away from prying eyes.

 

“Just hurry up and pick something so we can get out of here. This place is giving me hives.”

 

“Then you pick something out for me,” Kise suggested, gaze dancing with amusement. “Please,” he added, fluttering those long lashes of his, giving Kagami that wounded puppy look that never failed to get to him.

 

“Geh.” His eyebrow twitched and he grumbled, but still turned around and started thumbing through the hangers, missing Kise’s satisfied smile. “Here,” he pulled out a black vest with gold buttons that matched Kise’s eyes. “I think this will look nice with that blue shirt.”

 

“Oooo, you actually have good taste.”

 

Kise got a flick to the forehead for that remark.

 

“You don’t have to sound so surprised. I’m not a total Neanderthal.”

 

Wisely deciding discretion was the better part of valor, Kise took the vest. “Then pick me something else.”

 

Appearing very much put out, Kagami rolled his eyes and went back to the racks. However, after about ten minutes of imagining how hot Kise would look in certain outfits, he started to get into it, especially after he saw a pair of form-fitting jeans he just knew would make Kise’s killer legs and ass look absolutely spectacular.

 

Three more shirts, a pair of cargo shorts, and some black, leather pants later, because hey leather was sexy, Kagami’s arms were loaded with clothes.

 

“Oi, Kise, here, and no complaining because you’re the one who told me to find something for you.”

 

He glanced over his shoulder and found himself face to face, or rather face to crotch, with a leopard thong Kise was holding up with an wide grin.

 

“What the hell is that?” Kagami’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Pfft, it’s underwear of course, Kagamicchi.”

 

“That’s not underwear, it’s butt floss. I can’t believe you would wear that thing.”

 

“Oh, it’s not for me,” the other man waved his hand airily, “it’s for you. It’s not fair for me to go try on a bunch of clothes and just leave you standing out here, bored. You should try something on, too.”

 

“I’m perfectly okay just standing around,” the redhead backed up, bumping into the rack behind him. “Besides, there’s no way that would fit me. Things that have no business hanging out would be completely hanging out!”

 

Kise eyed the sad excuse for underwear critically and glanced down at Kagami’s pelvis. “You’re right. A bigger size is in order.”

 

He flounced off, Kagami hot on his heels, vehemently protesting.

 

“Kise, you bastard, I mean it, I’m not trying that thing on.”

 

Ignoring him, Kise rummaged through a pile of thongs, emerging triumphantly with a bigger size.

 

The intimate wear section just happened to be near the changing rooms. Walking up to the attendant standing there, he handed the thong over.

 

“My friend here wants to try this on and I’m going to try those on,” he pointed to the clothes Kagami held. “Do you have two rooms available?”

 

“Of course,” the attendant replied, though his eyes flickered to the underwear and a small smirk curved his lips.

 

“See,” Kagami hissed to Kise, “he’s totally laughing at the idea of me wearing that thing.”

 

“That’s just his customer service smile, Kagamicchi, don’t be so paranoid.”

 

Wanting to bang his head against the wall, Kagami had no choice but to follow as the attendant went into a little hall, motioning for the two men to follow him. Counting the pieces of clothing in Kagami’s arms, he gave Kise a number and ushered the blond into one of the rooms. Kagami handed the garments over and trudged after the (definitely) smirking store employee to another room.

 

Five minutes later, Kise was knocking on his door.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aw, c’mon, come out. I want to see.”

 

“Trust me, you really don’t.”

 

“ _Kagamicchiiiii_ ,” Kise’s tone was wheedling.

 

“Okay, just quit whining.” Sucking in a deep breath, Kagami opened the door and stepped out.

 

Kise took one look at him and exploded into laughter.

 

“Oh, oh my god, Kagamicchi,” he wheezed, doubling over as tears streamed down his face. “Why did you put them on like that?”

 

Kagami looked down, agreeing that it looked pretty ridiculous, the thong pulled up over his black boxers.

 

“You really didn’t expect me to put those on with nothing to protect my junk did you? There’s no telling what kind of dick germs are on it from other people trying it on.”

 

That set Kise off again. “D-dick germs,” he gasped, leaning against the wall for support.

 

“It’s not that funny,” Kagami frowned.

 

“Yes, yes it is.”

 

Lips twitching, Kagami looked down at himself again. “Okay, I guess it’s kind of funny.”

 

Kise’s laughter trilled out again and this time Kagami joined him.

 

“Is everything alright in there?”

 

The attendant’s voice echoed down the hall and they heard his footsteps approaching.

 

“We’re fine,” Kise managed to call out, pushing Kagami back into the room and shutting the door.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I dunno, I just did that on impulse. I figured you wouldn’t want him to see you like that.”

 

“You’re right about that.” Reaching down, Kagami pulled the offending garment off, throwing it on to the little bench in the room. As he straightened, he finally got a good look at Kise, and he almost wanted to drool.

 

The other man was bent over slightly, peeking out of the door, showing off his firm, tight butt that really did look like a million bucks in those jeans. When he spun around, Kagami could see how the blue shirt really set off the tawny tones of his skin and, he’d been right, that black vest went perfect with it. Kise looked like the beautiful, sparkling model he was.

 

“You’re staring, Kagamicchi. Do I look that good?” Kise struck a teasing pose.

 

Temporarily robbed of his voice, Kagami could only nod.

 

“Then I’m happy. Let me go try the other things on.” Hand on the latch, Kise turned back to the door, once again presenting his tempting butt to Kagami.

 

Giving in to that temptation, Kagami reached out, cupping Kise’s ass with his hands.

 

Jumping like he’d been goosed, the blond spun to face his lover, mouth open.

 

“Ah, sorry about that,” Kagami jerked his hands back, face heating.

 

“How perverted!”

 

“Shut up! I said I was sorry. It must have been temporary insanity or something.”

 

Kise’s eyes turned slumberous and a wicked smile bloomed across his face. “Hey, Kagamicchi, want to do something even more insane?”

 

Forehead wrinkling, Kagami eyed him suspiciously. “What are you thinking, Kise?”

 

“I’m thinking I’ve never done it in a place like this before.”

 

“Surely you aren’t—”

 

He was. Shoving Kagami up against the back wall, Kise kissed him, tongue flirting with the other’s bottom lip until Kagami opened with a groan. The mouth against his was satin soft, enticing and warm, just like Kise himself. Their tongues met, danced, licking and exploring, the kiss going on and on until they had to come up for air.

 

“Kise, we can’t do this here,” Kagami groaned, jerking as Kise’s mouth found the side of his neck and sucked. “We’re ahh we’re in a _store_!”

 

“That’s what makes it exciting,” Kise murmured against his skin.

 

“The attendant could come back at any second.”

 

“Then we should hurry.”

 

With that, Kise dropped to his knees before Kagami. Looking up, he snagged red eyes with his smoldering golden ones. Using slow, deliberate movements, he hooked his fingers in the taller man’s boxers and tugged them down.

 

Kagami winced as the cold air hit his cock, but he wasn’t cold for long. A wet, steamy mouth enveloped the tip of his growing erection, sucking lightly on the sensitive plum head.

 

“Shit!” Head falling back against the wall, he closed his eyes, unable to believe he was allowing this to happen.

 

Kise took more of Kagami in, swirling his tongue around the shaft as it slipped further into his mouth. Pulling back, he blew gently over the head, eliciting a shudder. Kagami looked down, meeting Kise’s gaze again, and they stayed locked like that as his cock was engulfed once more.

 

It was beyond erotic, Kise’s eyes rolled up to watch him, mouth stretched around his dick, inch by inch of turgid flesh disappearing into that slick warmth, reappearing a moment later. Of their own volition, Kagami’s hands tangled into Kise’s hair, the raw blond silk clinging to his fingers like Kise’s mouth clung to his cock.

 

A ragged moan slipped out, Kagami unable to hold back the pleasure spiraling through his body.

 

“Shh, Kagamicchi,” Kise murmured, voice muffled by the shaft in his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Kagami whispered fiercely, toes curling into the plush carpet beneath his feet, “don’t talk with my dick in your mouth.”

 

Kise giggled and the vibration made Kagami’s butt clench. “Don’t laugh either.”

 

He didn’t laugh again, but Kise did start bobbing his head, sucking in earnest, tongue lashing Kagami’s erection as he worked it with his mouth. Kagami trembled, feeling his balls draw up, and he bit down on a finger to keep from giving voice to the heat swelling within him. His hips jerked, pumping uncontrollably into Kise’s mouth.

 

Abruptly, Kise withdrew, replacing his lips with a hand, grabbing Kagami’s swollen flesh and stroking it hard and fast. Erotic fire swept over Kagami, legs trembling with it, heart pounding with it.

 

“I’m, I’m gonna cum,” he gasped hoarsely.

 

Making sure Kagami was still watching him, Kise opened his mouth wide, and jerked hard on Kagami’s dick. As orgasm hit him, Kise stuck out his tongue, letting Kagami's cum splash on it, the sexy, almost obscene picture prolonging his climax. How he held back his shout of pleasure, he didn’t know, but when every last drop had been wrung out of him and Kise leaned back, licking his lips, Kagami lost it.

 

Seizing Kise by the shoulders, he picked the other man up, turned him around and tore at the fly of his jeans before shoving him down on to the bench. Kise was hard from blowing him and Kagami took him in hand, stroking him a few times, baring his teeth in a feral smile as Kise’s pupils went wide with lust.

 

Pressing his mouth to the tip of Kise’s cock, he lapped it roughly with his tongue. Kise’s hands fell to his shoulders and blunt nails dug deep. Kagami relished the tiny pains.

 

He opened his lips and sucked the head into his mouth, salt and musk hitting his tongue.

 

Kise whimpered softly, looking passion-drunk and so amazingly beautiful it still boggled Kagami’s mind that someone like him had managed to capture this gorgeous creature for his own.

 

Knowing that were lucky not to have been caught yet, he set up a fast, steady rhythm, cheeks hollowing and sucking for all he was worth until Kise threw his blond head back and screamed silently, spasming in Kagami’s mouth as he came long and hard.

 

Swallowing the bitter liquid, Kagami cleaned Kise up with his tongue and gently tucked him away, buttoning the jeans back up.

 

“You should probably go try the rest of the clothes on so we can get out here. It kind of smells like sweat and sex now.” He stood up, slipping his boxers back in place.

 

Smile lazy and sated, Kise rose to his feet. “Okay, but you might have to carry me home when I’m done.”

 

Snorting, Kagami smacked his butt. “Keep dreaming, now get out before we really do get caught.”

 

Giving Kagami a quick peck to his cheek, Kise left. The redhead dressed quickly and exited the room, deliberately leaving the butt floss behind. He stood in the hall, waiting for Kise, giving appropriate compliments when the other man emerged in another outfit, feeling his dick actually twitch when Kise sashayed out in those leather pants.

 

Once it was over, Kise decided to take everything. Kagami helped him gather the clothes up and headed toward the changing room exit, stopping suddenly when Kise grabbed the back of his shirt.

 

“What?” he glanced back.

 

“I just wanted to say thank you for humoring me today,” Kise smiled softly, angling in to take Kagami’s mouth in a long, lingering kiss. They both grimaced when they parted, tasting the pungent flavor of the other’s release.

 

“Ugh, we just sucked each other’s dick, Kise.”

 

“Yeah," Kise wrinkled his nose. "Sorry about that.”

 

“Damn, now I need a soda or something,” Kagami face forward again and immediately turned to stone.

 

Standing there with the ugliest, gaudiest, most flamboyant zebra-striped shirt that had ever been created was Midorima, Takao right next to him.

 

Looking just as pale, Midorima clenched the shirt close to his chest. “I heard and saw nothing.”

 

“I did,” his companion piped up cheerfully.

 

“Shut up, Takao.”

 

“Whoops,” Kise uselessly contributed.

 

“Whoops my ass!” Kagami growled, wanting kill Midorima or Kise or himself. “Shit!” He glared at his glasses-wearing nemesis. “You better not tell those assholes about this either. Let’s go, Kise.”

 

Not waiting around, he stalked over to the checkout. Kise winked at the other two men and languidly followed.

 

“You’re so going to tell those guys about this too, aren’t you?” Takao looked up at his partner.

 

“Hmpf, of course.” Midorima replied and headed for one of the changing rooms with his eye-vomiting lucky item.

 

Takao broke out into hysterical giggles. “That’s my, Shin-chan.”

 

End

 


End file.
